


Don't be jealous

by ererifanfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Drinking, M/M, Modern AU, jealous Levi, no frick frack, sooo, yeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ererifanfics/pseuds/ererifanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t get Levi wrong. He know Eren was faithful to Levi ever since their marriage a year ago and the sex is great. It’s just that. Levi only wants Eren to be with him every night. Not that he’s jealous of Jean of course.</p><p>He wasn’t even jealous when he would see Jean and Eren getting all buddy , buddy with each other in front of Levi. Levi never sent Jean glares that would kill full grown men when Eren wasn’t looking. Never in his life.</p><p>And shit most defiantly did not hit the ceiling when Jean put his arm around Eren one night when the gang went out for drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a anon on Tumblr

He was out every Friday night with Jean and didn’t return home till the following day. This would annoy the Hell out of Levi when Eren would return home the next day around noon. 

Don’t get Levi wrong. He know Eren was faithful to Levi ever since their marriage a year ago and the sex is great. It’s just that. Levi only wants Eren to be with him every night. Not that he’s jealous of Jean of course.

He wasn’t even jealous when he would see Jean and Eren getting all buddy , buddy with each other in front of Levi. Levi never sent Jean glares that would kill full grown men when Eren wasn’t looking. Never in his life.

And shit most defiantly did not hit the ceiling when Jean put his arm around Eren one night when the gang went out for drinks.

 

They all went to a small bar in Dauper. Sasha called everyone out for drinks for her birthday and offered to pay for everyone’s drink for whoever came. Of course Connie, Jean, Eren, and Reiner went because, ya know, free drinks. Who would pass up the offer of free drinks? Of course Levi came because of Eren. Bertlhold also because of Reiner. 

After a good hour of drinking everyone was drunk except for those who were the designated drivers. Eren and Jean were drunk off their asses and were off in Lala Land.

Levi was observing them. Making sure Jean didn’t get too close to Eren.

"Ah Levi!~ Why so serious!~ Have drink!~" Reiner was one of those that were drunk off their asses.

"Can’t. I’m drivin home."

"Come on, not even one drink-" Reiner quickly shut up as Levi raised a hand to Reiner’s face as he watched Jean’s movement.

He began to reach his arm around Eren. Levi’s Eren. If Jean’s seen Levi’s death glare, well he’s about to see the ‘imma fucking murder you’ glare. 

Then it happened.

It fucking happened.

He put his God damn piece of shit arm around his husband.

That was the last straw for Levi as he stood up from his seat. Walked over to his husband as soon to be dead corps. Tapped Jean on his shoulder. And got Jean’s attention.

It looked like Jean quickly sobered up as he saw his friend’s infuriated husband. He could practically feel the murderous aura that Levi was engulfed in. 

Jean slowly took his arm away from a drunk Eren’s shoulder.

"S-S-Sorry Le-Le-Le-Le-Lev-i-i-i-i." His voice was trembling in fear of death.

"That’s what I thought. Come on Eren." Levi tugged on Eren’s collor. He was practically dragging a giggling Eren out of the bar.

"Happy Birthday Sahsa." Levi yelled as he exited the bar with Eren in tow.

The car ride home was quiet as Eren had fallen asleep as soon as he was sat down in his seat.

As soon as they got home Levi noticed he brought home one of Eren’s ‘friends’ as he let Eren lean on him as he took out the house key.

~

Eren woke up to a moan escaping his lips from some sort of pleasure from down below.

He quickly sobered up at the sight Levi playin with Eren’s dick with his small pink tongue. His tongue slipped over the slit and stared lapping at it. Levi became aware of Eren’s consciousness at the sound of Eren’s moaning.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Ah, Levi what are you doing?"

"Well isn’t that obvious. We’re gonna fuck."

Eren looked down to face Levi with a small blush that dusted across his cheeks.

"Okay. Let’s fuck." Eren quickly agreed to this as he took of his red polo shirt. "Oh and Levi."

"Yeah?"

"There’s no need to be jealous of Jean. He only gets touchy when drunk  and remember. I’m all your’s."

God damn. this guy’s gonna be the death of him.


End file.
